


Scents

by ISolumlySwear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Can someone give me the definition of fluff?, I just love Drarry, If you don't like that don't read it, It might be fluff, M/M, So I made it Harry Potter, This can technically not be Harry Potter, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISolumlySwear/pseuds/ISolumlySwear
Summary: We never think about how they effect us....





	Scents

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short fic, that is probably not very good 

Scents....  
We never think about how they affect us. How one smell can bring thousands of memories, good or bad, whether we want them to or not.This is what I reason as I pull him closer to me, and capture his lips in mine. His hair smells like coconut, his arms and legs like lilies, his lips cherries. I thank God for the man in front of me.

His hands smell like lavender, his wrists like the cologne I got him for his birthday, his neck the one I got him for Christmas. Each one connects to a memory from our lives together. The obvious ones being the cologne, the less obvious being the coconut shampoo. It takes me back to our first night _together_.

These memories are what keep us together and I will always cherish them. I know deep down there is nothing that can make me forget them nor regret them. These thoughts and memories flash through my brain as we kiss, all adding up to one single thought. As I pull back I say the words.

"I love you"

He smiles, whispers it back and pulls me closer for another round of memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated, even if you are crazy to give them ♡


End file.
